


Ultimate School Trip

by Boba_Milk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack, Celeste and ishimaru are siblings, Chaos, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fujisaki Chihiro Swears, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mukuro Ikusabi (Danganronpa) has ptsd, Naegi Makoto Being an Idiot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, School Trip, Summer Vacation, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Makoto, Water Balloon Fights, Workaholic Fujisaki Chihiro, beach, chaotic friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: As a reward for getting the highest scores on their finals, class 78th gets to go on a 7 day resort trip as part of their summer vacation.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru (Implied), Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Ultimate School Trip

The class entered the main area of the resort that had been rented out specifically for the students of Hope’s Peak, all carrying suitcases and bags behind them-minus Celeste who had convinced Hifumi to carry her stuff as she walked beside Kyoko. Makoto couldn't help but gawk at the area, being one of the only students in their class not used to such nice stuff. He had been going to Hope’s Peak for over a year now and he still couldn’t get over how extravagant everything the school set up always was.

The room alone was massive, well decorated with comfortable couches, bean bags, and a large table in the center. Everything was clean and well taken care of, prepared specifically for the Ultimate students of Hope’s Peak. Sure, Makoto wasn't the only one seemingly surprised and in awe of the accommodations prepared for them, but it made him realize just how out of place he was compared to the others as he sat down against the overly plush red couch. He was an ultimate-The Ultimate Lucky Student to be exact-but compared to someone like Byakuya he really was just an ordinary person attending a school meant for the best of the best.

The Heir in question’s gentle squeeze of the freckled boy's hand brought him back to reality, looking up to face the blonde sitting next to him.

“Are you ok?” The voice was quiet and subtle, full of the concern that only Makoto had ever been able to hear. He kept his tone quiet, the question reserved only for the brunet.

He gently parted his lips, blinking as he was unsure how to respond, but after a moment he felt his cheeks flush and a giant smile spread across his face,”Yeah. Thanks to you!”

Byakuya smirked a bit, though there was a pink to his cheeks as he continued to gently grasp Makoto’s hand, speaking with his typical arrogance to his softened tone,”Of course.”

Ishimaru slammed his hands down against the table, effectively catching the entire class's attention,”Listen up! As you know we’ll be here for the next week! A total of 5 days and 2 half days-both dedicated to traveling! Understandable?”

The class nodded, all used to the class presidents constant over-descriptions-Only Chihiro and Mondo seemed to even somewhat tolerate the excessive explanations.

“During our trip we have three class events planned! Fireworks tonight after dark, a beach trip on our third day, and a party here on our last full night! As for the other days, we’ll be splitting into pre-assigned groups of four and having free days in town. Please keep any planned trips strictly professional and school-related!”

Makoto sighed and leaned against Byakuya’s shoulder, noticing how he subtly wrapped his arm around the boy in a way the others wouldn’t notice. The freckled boy smiled slightly and closed his eyes, only half listening to Ishimaru.

“As you know, we all submitted forms of who we would most want to be in groups with! The final groups are here! Group one consists of Chihiro Fujisaki, Mondo Oowada, Yours truly, and Leon Kuwata! Group two is Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, Celestia Ludenberg, and Kyoko Kirigiri! Group three is Aoi Asahina, Sakura Oogami, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and Toko Fukawa! Finally, Group four includes Hifumi Yamada, Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima, and Sayaka Maizono!”

Despite everyone perking up slightly to their names and taking note of their groups, most of the class spaced out as the Moral Compass spoke,”As for the resort we’ll be staying in, all the boys will be sleeping In one large room and the girls sleeping in the other! The bath house and hot springs are divided between boys and girls, mixed baths are strictly prohibited! As well as a viewing balcony and outdoors dining area for our comfort during the week! If you have any questions or concerns do not hesitate to let me know!”

Chihiro had curled up on one of the beanbags, having pulled out his laptop to do some work while he absentmindedly took note of their class president’s explanation. Leon had even sat on the floor next to the overly cushioned seat, arms rested on the boy’s shoulder as he watched him program. Sure, the red head didn't understand any of it, but he couldn't say he wasn’t fascinated.

The feminine brunet boy looked up after realizing Ishimaru had finished, closing his laptop and stretching out on the beanbag with a cute strained noise squeaking from his throat. The Ultimate Baseball Player blinked and shifted to sit back, arms supporting his weight,”alright, now that that's over, I say we enjoy dinner and eat til we can't move!”

Ishimaru growled a bit in annoyance at being ignored, opening his mouth to speak only to be completely overshadowed by Yasuhiro’s sudden shout,”Hell yeah man!”

The Ultimate Moral Compass nearly started shaking in anger, eyes tearing up in frustration before yelping a bit as Mondo’s strong arm was tossed around his shoulder. He looked up ever so slightly at the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, who smirked,”Cmon, Babe. You can relax for a bit. We did good on our finals thanks to you, ‘think we all deserve a break, got it?”

Ishimaru stared at him before sternly nodding and wrapping his arm around Mondo’s broad shoulders,”Then let's eat until we drop!”

“Fuck yeah! That’s the spirit!”

Aoi bursted up from her spot laying against Sakura,”Like any of you cowards are going to beat me! We’ll chow down til we burst!”

Celeste held her hand over her mouth, slightly hiding her amused smirk,”This isn’t going to end well.”

* * *

Makoto leaned against the balcony, hood thrown over his mess of brown hair. Yeah it was summer but the nights could get chilly, plus he just felt comfortable in his green hoodie. His freckled cheeks flushed against the cool night air, his gently warmed features lighting up from the firework display.

The way the brightly colored explosions popped against the inky black sky was truly a sight to watch, but the brunet kept his grey-green eyes glued elsewhere. He smiled softly at how the lights reflected against Byakuya’s glasses, causing his blue eyes to glow and shimmer like a rainbow galaxy. The way his already handsome features sparkled in the night caused the Lucky Student’s face to heat up as he stared. 

He yelped a bit as those sapphire eyes he had been so intent at watching shifted over to lock on him, feeling the way his ears burned with embarrassment.

“Your staring.”

He tugged on the strings to his hoodie, looking away in panic. He could feel his face burn brighter and brighter with every second,”Y-Yeah sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable-“

His eyes widened in surprise as Byakuya sternly tugged him closer by the arm, warm lips pressed against his own. He felt his heart-beat increase as all reasonable thoughts left his head, getting lost in the intimate feeling of the Heir against him. He closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace that formed around him, hands against the blondes chest. He could feel his heartbeat against his hand, his own matching in pace loudly in his ears. It wasn’t often the taller teen initiated contact in public.

Makoto whined a small amount when Byakuya pulled away from the kiss, sharply yelping as the stern hand grabbed his chin and pulled it up to face him. He felt his face heat up as the Heir nearly squeezed his soft, freckled cheeks. The stern, annoyed, but oddly gentle voice quickly caused his heart to skip a beat wildly in his chest,”I didn't tell you to stop.”

He hesitated-too busy staring into the blonde’s hypnotic eyes-but smiled softly and nodded with glossy eyes. The brunet gently rested his head against his chest, enjoying the protective arms wrapping around him as his gaze shifted to the fireworks that lit up the sky. 

It was as if it was just them. He could almost completely forget about the others surrounding them, all eyes glued to the display.

Chihiro had hid behind one of the chairs, cursing mentally to himself for shaking in fear of the loud noises that startled his sensitive ears. He hated the way his golden brown eyes teared up as he poked his head out to watch the lights. It was all so beautiful, but the powerful noise of the explosions made him fall to his knees and need to hide. He had been doing so well at getting stronger and yet here he was cowering from some bright lights and loud noises.

“Dude, you good?”

The brunet looked upwards in surprise with soft yelp, feeling the shadow loom over him. Leon was sitting on his knees backwards in the chair Chihiro had been hiding behind, leaning over the back and looking down at the curled up boy on the floor. But his expression wasn’t of mockery, more so concern. The boy blushed a bit, shifting in the way he sat to look up at the red head and wipe his eyes,”Y-Yeah…I’m sorry…”

Leon smirked and offered a hand, quirking a brow playfully,”Dude! Don’t apologize for something like that. Loud noises can be scary as fuck if your not used to it.”

Chihiro hesitated, face flushing as he grabbed the teen’s hand, He wasn't fully sure what to expect. Sticking out his tongue, the Baseball Player grinned playfully and grasped the Programmers arm with both hands. He tugged on him and pulled him up and over the back of the chair, causing the boy to yelp in surprise as he fell next to Leon on the chair and nearly fell off,”Wha…?!”

The redhead pointed to his head and stuck out his tongue in playful fake-annoyance,”Sit next to me, got it? This shits pretty awesome if you ignore the noise. ‘S like a rave, man! Shit gets loud as fuck but its epic once you get used to it!”

He nodded meekly, looking towards the sky as his body shook in fear. He felt bad for how his honey colored eyes teared up despite the fellow ultimate’s effort.

“Hey,” he looked over at Leon, who offered his hand again with a softer smile and a very faint pink to his tanned cheeks,”You can hold my hand if you're scared. I don't mind. Squeeze it as hard as you want!”

Chihiro felt his face heat up a small amount, staring at Leon in surprise before smiling and grasping the hand that had been offered. He leaned against the red head and watched the display. He was just glad Leon still wanted to be his friend despite how cowardly he always acted.

Toko stared at the fireworks, absentmindedly tapping her fountain pen against her notebook. She didn’t necessarily like the fireworks, but it was nice to space off and zone out to the brightly colored lights. Sometimes it would even let her mind spark with bits of inspiration.

_ “Toko, Look! It’s so pretty!” Komaru leaned against the railing, nearly close to falling over as her flushed, freckled cheeks lit up with the lights that exploded in the sky. She smiled happily, features nearly glowing as her eyes sparkled with excitement. _

_ She was like a child on Christmas morning, slipping her fingers in between Toko’s and holding her hand tightly. The touch was warm and comforting against her cold, shaky hand. The author felt her face heating up, grasping the hand just as tight as her heart pounded in her chest. _

She blinked and made a small grunt of annoyance, hiding her smile and blush with her braids as she looked down at her notebook. Gripping her pen tightly, she continued writing with the feeling of Komaru’s hand intertwined with hers still fresh in her mind.

Kyoko smiled softly as she watched the sky, speaking softly to the gothic dressed girl beside her,”It's beautiful.”

Celeste glanced over to her before closing her eyes with a small smirk of her own, slipping her fingers between Kyoko’s gloved ones. She looked up at the sky and hummed gently,”Indeed. It's not often you smile. It’s quite wonderful.”

The detective snickered a small amount, closing her eyes as her smile grew a small amount. She gave the gamblers hand a small squeeze and looked over to her, taking her free hand and gently stroking the porcelain features of her partner. The pale girl leaned into the touch, holding Kyoko’s hand with both of hers. Lilac hair falling over her shoulders, the Ultimate Detective leaned forward and gently connected their lips for a small, peaceful moment,”You make me smile much more than a few lights…”

“I can see that.”

Despite everyone around her getting along and enjoying themselves, all celebrating the first day of their trip, Mukuro couldn't help the beads of sweat that began to form against her forehead. Her mouth felt dry, eyes wide and shaky with an odd sense of dread. Her ears rang with static and the explosions from the fireworks felt painfully loud in her head. 

She gripped tightly to the balcony railing, so much her fists had turned bright white from the strain. Her heart jolted in her chest, aching as every firework pounded in her ears and made her anxiety increase painfully. She was strong enough to have never gotten any permanent scars on the battlefield, but her body still shook in response to the sound. It wasn’t the same, but it was familiar enough to cause that ill taste of fear and panic to form against her lips.

The lights from the fireworks reflected against her paling freckled face, her dull purple eyes wide and shaky. Despite the beauty of the display, something Mukuro knew she should be enjoying, she couldn't even see the fireworks. The sound was all that processed, the memories the familiarity caused playing in the back of her mind on repeat. 

“Mukuro?”

She looked over at Sayaka, the blue haired girl’s face coated with worry. Mukuro felt her vision blur for a moment, shakily wiping a sheet of sweat from her forehead. Her voice felt raw and uneasy as she tried to speak, only managing to get out a small croaked hum of acknowledgement.

Sayaka stepped closer and placed her hand against the freckled girl’s forehead, seemingly not noticing how she jolted and her cheeks flushed in response,”Are you ok? You don’t look so good…”

“I’m fine...don’t worry so much-“ another loud firework filled the sky, effectively causing Mukuro to jolt with fear as her eyes widened and burned with tears.

The idol noticed how her partner responded, blinking before gently grasping both her hands and resting her forehead against hers,”Hey, Love…do you want to go inside early?”

The soldier opened her mouth to try and convince her not to worry, but all that came out was a soft, choked sob as tears began to pool down her face. Her body started shaking painfully as she closed her eyes and nodded weakly. Eyebrows scrunching up in worry, Sayaka gently moved Mukuro’s bangs and kissed her forehead softly,”Its okay Muku…You’ll be ok, dear…”

She carefully walked across the balcony and back inside, gently keeping her grip on the trembling girl's hand. She kept her eyes trained on Mukuro, making sure nothing happened-although her eyes did shift for a moment to glare at Junko, who was watching the display without a care in the world for her sister. How could she be enjoying herself so much while her older sister was on the verge of a full on ptsd attack? She subconsciously had ended up squeezing Mukuro’s shaking hand much tighter than she meant to, only realizing and loosening the grip with the girl had begun to stiffen and shake more.

Sayaka led her inside and to the girl’s room, ignoring her shakey murmurs of not wanting to be babied. She nearly forced Mukuro to sit down on one of the makeshift beds the girl’s had set up, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders,”Hey Muku…?”

Mukuro shifted, holding the blanket tightly around herself, letting out a soft hum of acknowledgement.

“Do you...want to talk about it?”

The black haired girl blinked as she processed what was said, still not fully used to being treated as well as Sayaka treated her. She looked down at her hands, vision blurring as her eyes filled with tears. Her body shook worse with every muffled explosion from outside,”I...n-“

She looked up in surprise as Sayaka leaned forward and put a pair of headphones over her ears, gently capturing her lips. Mukuro weakly closed her eyes and leaned into the careful kiss, letting the Idol wrap her arms around her and speak gently,”Its ok, Love…You don't have to tell me. Just know I’m here…”

Sayaka ran her fingers through Mukuro’s short hair as the freckled girl nodded, smiling softly as the Soldier pressed her face against her girlfriends shoulder. She grabbed her phone with her other hand, plugging it into the headphones with a small hum,”What type of music do you prefer…?”

“I…like yours best…princess,” her voice was shaky and weak, raw and heavy with emotion.

She felt her face heat up at the nickname, heart pounding in her chest as she laughed a bit. She kissed away one of the girl’s tears, carefully taking off the headphones with a smile. Mukuro smiled a bit-even if it was weakly and emotionally drained, leaning into the contact as Sayaka ran her pale thumb over her freckled, tear stained cheeks. The blue haired girl let out a soft sigh, parting her lips to begin singing to the fragile girl in her arms.


End file.
